


Hux in Love

by toggledog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Falling In Love, Hux-centric, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Secretly a Virgin, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: TFA Kinkmeme fill:Hux starts falling for Kylo hard. The sex dreams, the overwhelming want to touchkissbite him, the need to see him, all of the time. This is very un-Hux like and he starts to think that something is severely wrong with himself.Finally, he comes to the very logical conclusion that force-sensitive, mind-meddling Kylo is messing with his brain.One night, particularly shaken, he storms into Kylo's chambers and yells at him "You've proven whatever point you want to prove. Just stop!" Kylo has no clue as to what's happening.Prompt here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10217477&style=light#cmt10217477





	

The Supreme Leader wished to speak to Kylo Ren.

Always, Kylo Ren.

It seemed, of late, that despite the innovations that Hux easily achieved, in regards to the First Order, Snoke did not seem overly interested. He would attempt to talk to Snoke about his overseeing the development of a superweapon, with the potentiality to destroy all of the Republic and their Resistance. Even then, Snoke appeared unmoved. It seemed that none of his work for the First Order compared to the skulking, masked tantrum thrower, who was the bane of Hux’s existence.

As he stormed the corridors of the Destroyer, looking for Kylo, he noticed many of the stormtroopers hastily moving out of his way. Good, good, at least they had the good sense, to acknowledge when their general wanted the area to be cleared. Unlike a certain so-called ‘Dark Jedi’, who, despite his professed talents, appeared to have no sense, whatsoever.

_So, where is he?_

No doubt, wherever he was, Hux would find proof that Kylo had destroyed yet another piece of valuable First Order equipment. Of course, no matter how much he complained about Kylo’s aggressive behaviour, towards inanimate objects, Snoke always told him to let it go. Kylo Ren’s powers were supposedly too great, to let something so insignificant as the destruction of equipment, cause concern.

“Ah Phasma!” He stopped short, at the willowy, armour-clad captain, coming down the corridor towards him. “Have you seen Ren?”

“Sir, he is in the training room.”

“Thank you, Phasma.”

Training room. No doubt endeavouring to use his powers to destroy more equipment. Hux forced his long leg muscles to work faster, rounding the corner and almost running into FN2187, walking fast, on the other side.

“Keep moving, FN2187!” Hux shouted, scuttling around him.

“Yes, General!” The stormtrooper saluted and then continued moving, in a quick pace, away from Hux.

_Training room. What does he need training for, if he’s supposedly so damned talented?_

Hux reached the end of the corridor, turned left, at the t-intersection, and then strode up to the third door on the right and tore it open, without bothering to knock.

Kylo Ren stood in the centre of the room, his helmet, robes and boots folded neatly on the floor, behind him. Certainly, Hux had seen Kylo sans helmet before. However, he had never before seen him wearing merely a singlet top and black drawstring pants. Gulping, Hux found himself unwittingly drawn to the curves of Kylo’s flexing biceps, to the way the singlet clung tightly to his torso. A javelin, that had been floating, mid-air before Kylo, suddenly swiftly darted towards the man who had just entered the room. Hux gasped, eyes finally tearing from Kylo’s body, as the projectile hovered, merely millimetres from his face, before dropping.

“Was that a threat, Ren?” He asked, as, with a lithe movement, Kylo turned, bent over and picked up his robes. Watching Kylo throw the clothing over his head, covering the upper half of his body, Hux felt an odd jolt of his stomach. Indeed, Hux thought, with the robes, now being fastened into place, he appeared thinner than he actually was.

“What do you want, Hux?” Kylo said, not bothering to turn to face him.

_The insolence!_

“You will learn to treat me with respect.”

“Why should I, when you give me none in return?” Kylo sounding even more insolent, had now grabbed one of his boots, placed it on his foot and was lacing it up. His tangled dark hair was plastered over his sweaty face. As Hux watched, inexplicably feeling his heart slamming against his ribcage, Kylo's long fingers absently reached up, to flick off a stray curl stuck to his cheek.

“Snoke wishes to see you.”

“I suspected as much,” Kylo said, reaching for his other boot and slipping it on his foot.

As he then laced up that boot, Hux’s eyes lingered on the curve of Kylo’s lower leg, his heart beat sounding too loud, in his ears.

_Lub dub. Lub dub._

“That looks cumbersome,” Hux said.

The bushy-haired head sprang up, Kylo’s eyebrows rising.

_Lubdublubdublubdublubdub._

“They _look_ cumbersome but they are actually very comfortable to walk in,” Kylo said.

_Why did I just say that?_

Feeling rather mentally disjointed, with his too-loud pulse, Hux came closer, picking up Kylo’s belt and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” Kylo said, looking at Hux with an expression of distinct perplexity.

_Lubdublubdublubdublubdub._

_Yes, please just put it on and go._

Kylo hastily placed the belt around his waist, buckled it and then picked up his helmet. Hux took one last look at his face, his stomach feeling strangely pained, as though the walls now being zapped repeatedly with a taser, before Kylo secured the headgear on.

*

The operations room was, as ever, frantic with activity. News had come through that the Resistance had important data and were potentially about to launch an attack. With this, came the usual panic, as stormtroopers scurried about with seemingly no destination, operators hastily typed on their computers, in some ill-conceived attempt to come up with a brilliant way to subvert the coming ‘attack’, and overly zealous technicians rewired the wrong cables, caused sparks to fly out, illuminating the entire, disrupted floor. Hux had ordered everyone on the bridge to calm down twenty minutes ago, and to retain order. The continued buzz was not helping the steadily growing throb in his temples.

“They are looking for the map,” Kylo Ren’s mechanical voice rang out. “The map to Skywalker.”

Hux turned from the console that he had been looking over, that detailed the exact location of the Republic Armada. Of course, Kylo was wearing that ridiculous helmet of his. For a moment, Hux thought about him building the crooked metallic monstrosity, his large, almond shaped brown eyes gleaming with concentration.

Large brown eyes that were surely looking directly at him, right now. Hux felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to rip the mask off, to stare into those darkened orbs.

“How do you know that for certain?”

“I have felt it,” Kylo said, his tone bereft of any emotion.

This type of Jedi mumbo jumbo, that Kylo was rather fond of, increased Hux’s headache up a notch.

“I need a little more than just ‘I have felt it’, Ren.”

“I would not be surprised if the news is that they have found it,” Kylo said and then abruptly turned and walked off the bridge again, leaving Hux to stare after him.

*

In the dining room Kylo, as ever, ate alone. The stormtroopers and other personnel kept a wary distance from him, every so often casting uneasy glances, in his direction. After everyone had saluted Hux, as he entered the room, they then sat down and were now indulging in quiet conversations. He could feel their eyes darting towards him. These stares intensified, when he sat opposite Kylo.

Of course, Kylo had to be maskless, to eat. For a moment, Hux simply stared at him. He understood why he wore the mask. As ridiculous as it looked, the fear and consequent respect that it invoked in others could not be measured. Now, his naked face looked too young, too vulnerable.

“You seem to have wandered into the wrong room, General,” Kylo said. His lips, that now curved up into a smirk, were pleasantly plump. Hux had seen him without his mask perhaps half a dozen times before, but had never appreciated the curve of his lips.

_Why have I never noticed his mouth, before now?_

“What… food have the kitchen seen fit to have you eat, today?”

“The traditional meat and vegetables,” Kylo said. Hux could not tear his attention away from _those_ lips. He finally moved up to Kylo’s eyes, which were glistening with unconcealed humour. Had he encountered another with such long dark eyelashes? He suspected not. “Do I have something on my face?” Kylo asked, wiping his cheek.

“I suddenly realised. I have…some work to do elsewhere,” Hux said, abruptly getting up, pushing his chair back and exiting the room.

*

Kylo was walking down the corridor in front of Hux. He had never considered before, how graceful his movements were. Of course, ‘graceful’ and ‘Kylo Ren’ did not seem synonymous. However, when he was not swinging his crudely built lightsaber around, in a frenzy of fury, he was surprisingly agile and limber.

“Ren!” Hux called out to him. Kylo turned, to face him. Always with that damned mask. Hux clenched his hands, to stop from pulling it off, to gaze into those large dark eyes, kiss those surely soft, plump lips.

_Where did that urge come from?_

“Yes, Hux?”

“You haven’t been having any temper tantrums of late, have you?”

Those dark eyes, staring at him from behind the helmet. Those lips. Those biceps, hidden under his robes. How would Kylo Ren react, if he reached forward and bit, hard into his arm, tasting his flesh? Or, better still his neck? Would he moan? Would he beg for more?

_Alright, Hux. Calm yourself. Clearly, you’ve been under a lot of stress lately. This is manifesting in a very peculiar way._

“I do not get temper tantrums!” Although Kylo’s voice didn’t rise, clear annoyance littered the intonations of his speech.

“Excuse me…” Hux raced down the corridor.

*

_Kylo lay down on his bed, muscular body glistening with sweat, dark curls a fan on his pillow, erection pressing up into his stomach. Hux came to him, burying his face in his hair, running his hands over the contours of his body._

_“I want you, want you… General…”_

_Hux easily slid into his tight body, as Kylo’s long, muscular legs hooked around his waist. They started to move together, Kylo moaning with every thrust._

_“General… faster…”_

_Hux accepted the challenge, moving faster, Kylo thrusting up to meet him._

_“Yes… Kylo…” Hux moaned, feeing his orgasm build._

*

Hux gasped, taking a moment to orient himself. Gradually, the shapes of his bookcase and wardrobe before him started to cognise in his vision and he was comforted by the fact that he was in his room.

Without Kylo Ren.

Hux rolled over, burying his head in the pillow, hoping to have no more dreams, that night.

*

Once again, Kylo Ren sat by himself, in the dining hall. His hair looked different, that morning, shinier. Perhaps new shampoo and conditioner? Watching him, Hux deliberated for a moment, on the amusing image of Kylo picking out the hair product, in one of the many goods and services outlets dotted about the Starkiller planet. Ignoring the men standing to salute him, he then imagined Kylo in the shower, running the shampoo through his thick luscious locks, the water dripping down the shapes and planes of his naked body. In Hux’s mind, Kylo then grabbed a bar of soap, rubbing his hands over his chest, to create a foamy lather, pinching his swollen nipples. His hand went further down-

Kylo’s gaze suddenly met his, from across the room, his visage showing an inscrutable expression. Hux now decided upon another reason as to why he wore the helmet. His face too easily gave away his inner turmoil.

“And what do you want today, Hux?” Kylo asked, his expression now crumpled, in a scowl.

“To sit and eat with you,” Hux took the chair out and sat down, placing the tray in front of him.

Whereas Kylo took a moment, to survey the room, Hux did not need to look, to know that the other breakfast eaters were watching the General and fearsome Dark Jedi sit together, for the second day in a row. Kylo then turned back to his cereal and spooned some of the flakes into his mouth. Hux stared at the pouty lips and had the sudden image of leaning against the table, biting down into that pink flesh, tearing at those thick dark hair strands.

_No. No no not again!_

“I’ve changed my mind,” Hux stood up from the table, deciding to skip breakfast, that day.

“Goodbye again, then,” Kylo said, spooning more oats into his mouth.

*

_Kylo’s strong legs were entangled with Hux’s, his hands expertly stroking his erection, as he filled him from the other side, slamming hard against his prostate with every stroke, sending sparks of pleasure throughout Hux’s entire body. Hux bit down hard into the warm flesh of his shoulder, feeling and hearing the slapping of their bodies together. He whimpered, as Kylo flung his head back, revealing his long, slender neck, ready to be devoured by his mouth-_

*

It took Hux a few seconds, to recover his breath. The coolness of the room goosepimpled his sweaty flesh.

_What is happening to me?_

He saw Kylo’s dark eyes, once more, framed by such long dark eyelashes. Hux lightly slapped his own face. Kylo’s face remained, in his mind.

_No, you know what’s happening to you. You’re not the one who can manipulate minds._

Hux felt a sudden grinding of his internal organs, as he realised what was surely the truth. He had seen Kylo use his powers, to reduce the most resilient of captives to a crying, snivelling mess; breaking through their minds, to obtain their most private of memories.

Clearly, Kylo was creating this turmoil within with. For what purpose, he did not know. Hux slammed his fist hard onto the mattress beneath himself. Well, Kylo was not going to break him. If he wanted to play these games, then Hux would show him that he had the most resilient mind of all.

*

Hux decided the best way to deal with his current problem, was to try and avoid Kylo Ren as much as possible. It was a testament to Kylo’s mental hold over him, that even when he was successful, Kylo continued to dominate his mind; the dark eyes, lingering on him, the graceful movement of his body in the singlet top, as he turned, his long fingers, wiping the absent curl from his face.

At one point, Phasma asked him outright if he was feeling fine. Hux had barked back at her to get back to her station and back to work. In the bridge toilet, he had looked at himself in the mirror. His face was almost deathly pale, dark circles underlying his eyes. His hands twitched.

“You will be fine,” he told his trembling reflection. “He will not succeed in beating you.”

*

Kylo Ren was coming down the hall, towards him, his strides lacking in the military constriction of the others, on the ship. Hux’s heart started frantically beating, his ribcage heaving, with ferocious motion up and down, to counter it. He was lacking in oxygen. Yes, Kylo Ren was attempting to drain the life from him. This had to be it.

No, he would not succumb, to the Jedi Witch. He would not.

“You look unwell,’ Kylo said, reaching him. Hux detected a hint of gloating, in his tone.

“I am fine,” Hux said, tightening his core muscles, in an attempt to cease in their trembling. “What are you doing, skulking around, anyway?”

“That is none of your concern.”

“More practice, I suppose,” Hux snarled.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Kylo said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

As Kylo then moved away from him, Hux placed his hand against the wall, closing his eyes and deliberately attempting to slow down his breaths, as well as the deranged pumping of his heart.

Kylo Ren would be entering the training room, would be removing the layers of his outfit, his helmet. Hux felt the tremor start to return, as an image came into his head, of himself cupping Kylo’s chin, bringing the angular face closer to his own. No, no this wasn’t right. He needed to stop. Only… he felt too weak to resist.

_Damn you, Ren. Damn you!_

_Kylo’s lips opening, allowing Hux’s tongue to tenderly explore, his hands to feel the texture of his hair. Hux grabbed Kylo by the ass and pushed him forward, to grind against-_

“General!”

Hux flinched and turned, to Phasma suddenly in the corridor behind himself.

“I have been looking for you sir… Sir, you do not look well. Is everything alright?”

“I am fine!” Hux smoothed his hair back. ‘What is it that you wish to know?”

*

_Hux groaned, watching his erection move in and out of the tight heat of Kylo’s opening. His hands rested on Kylo’s hips, as the Dark Jedi, bent over Hux’s desk, whimpered with every movement._

*

The Starkiller base technicians were now being more obvious in their concerned glances at him. Hux was aware that he had not bothered to shave, that morning, and that his hair stuck up at odd angles. His hands were now constantly trembling, his stomach a tight knot.

After waking up, from once more dreaming of intimacy with Kylo Ren the night before, he had decided not to fall back to sleep. Six cups of coffee later, he felt conversely like taking a nap in his general’s chair, and also doing laps around the ship. He only half-heard conversations about the technical aspects of the Starkiller base, and Phasma’s constant concerns, in regards to the stormtroopers. His answers at least were adequate enough to not warrant further discussion about how ‘fine’ he was.

*

_Kylo’s mouth was warm and wet, as it glided frantically up and down on Hux’s erection. Hux groaned, gripping Kylo’s hair, urging him to go faster._

*

“Sir, sir, I-“ Phasma came running up to Hux, as he stormed down the corridors, that branched off from the main bridge.

“Not now!” Hux shouted, so loudly that Phasma reared back. “I need to talk to _him_.”

“Sorry, General to who?” Phasma was so tall that she barely needed to increase her pace, to keep up with him.

_Taller than Kylo Ren even._

“To Ren! Where is he?”

“In the training room, sir, but-“

“Fine then! Back to your station, Captain.”

“Yes, General.”

_So, he wants to infiltrate my dreams, does he? Well, I’ve had enough! He can’t do this to me. It simply isn’t right!_

Hux located the right door and again slammed it open, without bothering to knock.

“Ren!” He shouted at the figure seated, cross-legged, in the middle of the floor, his eyes closed. This time, not only were his boots and upper clothing layers removed, but his singlet top as well, revealing the well-defined contours of his chest. Hux felt his mouth dry, the intricate knot that had been carefully establishing itself in his innards, over the past few days, tying a few more of his intestines into tight bundles.

 “Yes?” Kylo opened his eyes, sounding distinctly bored.

Hux moved closer, his veins now aflame with desire, as he deliberately focused on different aspects of Kylo’s body; his right dusky nipple, the aquiline nose, the definition of his abdominal muscles, the pouting lips, now pulling down into a frown. As his gaze once more travelled down his chest, to his abdomen, Kylo folded his arms across his torso.

“What do you _want_ , Hux?”

“What are you doing?”

Hux wasn’t sure why he needed to know the answer.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’ve decided to forgo the ‘First Order’ and become the finest singer in the galaxy,” Kylo Ren’s tone was completely serious, despite his clear sarcasm.

“Wouldn’t that involve removing your helmet?”

“I plan to start with the helmet on and then remove it and throw it into my audience.”

Hux bit his lips, to cease from displaying his amusement. Kylo rarely displayed his sense of humour. Usually, it came out in times of irritation, as evidenced now, by the drawing in of his eyebrows, the pouting of his lips.

Hux’s mind went to Snoke’s appraisal of Kylo Ren, the first time that he had a chance to speak to him about the knightless master, whose followers had either deserted, or been killed by the Resistance or the Order.

“He is strong. Powerful,” Snoke had said.

However, the Supreme Leader had not alluded to the constant temper tantrums, the whispered confession that Hux had once overheard, when almost coming in on him, in his bedroom, where he stored that disturbing helmet of his deceased grandfather.

“I fear that I won’t succeed. That I don’t have the strength…” Kylo had said.

“If you’re meditating to control your temper tantrums, it’s clearly not working,” Hux said, moving to stand directly in front of him. Kylo’s full lips were now at the level of his crotch.

“What do you want, Hux?” Kylo reached for his singlet top and shoved it over his head.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Kylo shook his head. “You are a strange one, indeed, Hux.”

*

_Kylo grabbed Hux and slammed him against the corridor wall, with such power that his head smacked into the plaster, hard enough to shoot pain out from his occipital bone._

_“Damn, Ren. What are you-?”_

_“Just shut up!” Kylo sneered, dark brown eyes glinting, as he slipped down to his knees and tore down Hux’s pants._

_Hux’s first thought was that someone would come and see them. As Kylo’s warm mouth engulfed him, he told himself that he didn’t care._

_“Keep going,” he ordered, feeling waves of ecstasy stream through his body, with every lick of Kylo’s tongue, every scrape of his teeth. He looked down, to almond shaped  eyes staring up at him._

*

Hux opened his eyes, reached over and turned on his bedside lamp, the ensuing light shooing away shadows, from his room.

_No no no no no._

He couldn’t go on this way. Kylo was determined to taunt him.

No more, he told himself, shoving the blankets off, as he fumbled in the wardrobe for his clothes. No more.

*

Hux slammed his fist on Kylo’s door so hard that he was certain to form bruises, not that he cared. If that manipulative, mind-violating witch… yes, he told himself, witch, doesn’t come out of bed soon-

The door opened. Kylo’s hair was the most mussed up that Hux had ever seen it, each strand seeming to not know which direction it wanted to go in. He wore black pants and a simple green t-shirt, as well as his favourite boots. Hux had never seen him wear anything other than all black before. A dim part of himself recognised that the green suited Kylo’s olive complexion and dark eyes and hair.

“Hux? It’s one o’clock in the-“

“We need to talk. Now,” Hux pulled the door further open and brushed past him. He noted Kylo’s lightsaber, seated on a threadbare armchair, the creepy grandfather helmet altar, in the far-right corner. The room was mainly bare, a large tapestry, taking up most of the space, on the floor. A bunch of spools and thread lay alongside the item, which detailed the beginnings of a rather wonky looking landscape; what appeared to be, so far, a waterfall, with a half-moon above. It seemed that Kylo was just as crude with his tapestry weaving, as he was with creating his mask and lightsaber.

“Let yourself in, it’s fine,” Kylo said, dryly, closing the door behind himself.

“You will stop it now!” Hux folded his shaking hands against his elbows, straining his muscles, in an unsuccessful attempt to cease the shaking of his arms.

“Stop _what_ now?”

Of course, Kylo would deny his brain-tampering, but it did nothing to curb Hux’s fury.

“You’ve proven whatever point you wish to prove, so just stop!”

So, it seemed Kylo was rather the good performance artist, judging by the puzzled look on his face.

‘I’m sorry, Hux but I really don’t know-“

“Yes, I understand that you enjoy playing your mind tricks on people. Well, this has gone too far!”

“Hux!” Kylo spoke slowly, as though he was addressing a child. “What. Are. You. Talking. About?”

“Stop acting the fool! You know what I’m talking about?”

“I have no idea!”

“Really?”

_Fine then!_

Hux grabbed Kylo by his chin and moved his head forward, lips almost upon Kylo’s

-and suddenly found himself flung across the room, slamming into the study desk on the other side of the tapestry, pain spiralling down his back.

“Do not touch me again!” Kylo said, face now twisted with fury. “Or I will harm you. You know I have the power.”

“Why did you do this to me?” Hux started flinging his arms about, in frustration, as he shouted. “Plant images in my head of us being intimate together? Making me want you?”

“This is ridiculous! I have done no such thing! What would I benefit, from such absolute inanity!” Although Kylo’s body was still, his eyes burnt with fury. “Also don’t step on my tapestry!”

“Just stop it! Admit that you have been messing with my mind!” Hux said, evading the tapestry, as he walked back towards Kylo.

“I have better things to do, than to act out some silly teenaged games. And so do you, General!”

“So you’re saying that the images just came into my mind, of their own accord? That my mind has been making up dreams of us indulging in all kinds of intimacy together?”

“I… I guess so…” Red splotches were appearing on Kylo’s cheeks. “Before… were you about to kiss me?”

Now Hux felt his face heat up.

“Well, this is awkward,” Kylo said.

“You may not have consciously been wanting to do it, clearly but you still-“

Hux’s entire body now propelled upwards, until he was dangling a good metre off the ground, Kylo’s right hand reaching up, face intense with concentration.

“I have done nothing of the sort. It’s _you_ whose brain has been coming up with these fantasies,” Kylo said.

“Absolutely untrue! As if _I_ would ever be interested in intimacy with _you_!”

Kylo relaxed his arm and Hux messily fell to the floor. Determined to preserve his dignity, he lifted himself up, and wiped down his pants. Kylo was regarding him with an inscrutable expression. He stepped forward, grabbing Hux’s chin. Hux gasped, as Kylo’s lips brushed against his own, Kylo’s tongue entering his mouth. Moaning, Hux drew him closer to himself, reaching up to run his hands through his hair, as soft as in his imaginings.

“Yes,” Kylo said, huskily, as they drew apart. “Clearly you aren’t interested in intimacy with me.”

“Fine then! We will have sex and then hopefully it will put all of this to rest.”

“General, I am not going to have sex with you,” clear bemusement showed in Kylo’s dark eyes.

“Take off your clothes and lie on the bed. That is an order!”

_Hux, you do realize that you are looking rather crazy, right now?_

Kylo suddenly burst out laughing, a deep rumble issuing through his lips, from his vocal chords. Hux physically took a step back. He had never heard such a noise, from the Jedi before. But then, he countered, when was the last time he had laughed?

“You’re going to have to take care of that, yourself,” Kylo smirked, gesturing towards Hux’s erection, poking out under the cloth of his trousers. “Now leave my room. I wish to sleep.”

_No, I must have you!_

“What do you want? Surely new clothes for a start-“

“I would watch what you say there, General,” Kylo said, all of the amusement instantly leaving his face. “I do not take kindly to being treated like your whore.”

“I want you,” Hux said, simply. “And I will do whatever it takes to have you, if only to cease with this ‘ridiculousness’.”

“Hm… well you are not entirely unattractive…Whatever it takes? You will give me more control over your stormtroopers. If I wish, then I can use them, for whatever strategy I need.”

Hux felt the blood rush to his face. “If you think, Ren, that I will just hand over control of my own stormtroopers to you-“

“Not all,” Kylo said. “Every so often, I may be in need of a few of them.”

Hux sighed. “If this is to do with that blasted map-“

“I need that map, Hux. And I will do anything to help get it.”

“Fine then!” Hux said, angrily thrusting out his hand.

Kylo held his own hand out and they shook. Although his face was completely still, clear trepidation showed, in Kylo’s irises, his ribcage frantically moving up and down.

 “Actually, I’ve changed my mind,” Hux said, feeling disgust flood his veins. “No deal. I want you to _want_ to be intimate with me, not to have to bribe you into it!”

 “Do you usually have to bribe your intimate partners? Ah, but I’ve heard the rumours about you. Actually, forget it. I’m not going to be another one of your whores, Hux. Now, kindly leave.”

With trembling thighs, Hux moved to the door and placed his fingers on the handle.

_Another night, of wanting him, to touch him, kiss him, have him._

“What is it now?” Kylo asked, clearly aggrieved.

Hux always got what he wanted. He wasn’t going to give up, now. No, he wasn’t going to plead. That was undignified.

“I must have you,” he turned back to face Kylo, feeling his jaw tremble. A stray curl had escaped from the others and fell across Kylo’s temple. He was staring back at Hux, his eyes a blazing fire of turbulent emotions. “Alright, you can have some… limited control of the stormtroopers.”

“I’ll admit, this is possibly the strangest conversation we’ve ever had. And the longest. So, let me get this straight. You’ve been having ‘intimate’ dreams about me. Now you’re convinced that I’ve placed them into your head, for some unknown reason. And you wish to be intimate, to be rid of them?” Those very kissable lips curved up. “Thank you, Hux. This has been a most entertaining evening.”

The door opened and Hux suddenly found his body propelling backwards and flinging out into the corridor, before the bedroom door slammed shut before him.

*

The only positive, with the capture of the (too handsome) pilot and his subsequent escape, with FN2187, was that Hux was simply too busy, to think about the ever- present dark-haired Dark Jedi, who had ensnared his thoughts, of late.

(He certainly did not linger, near the torture room, with the knowledge that Kylo was inside, with the man, whose chin was a little _too_ well formed, eyes a little _too_ dazzling. He had heard the titter amongst some of the storm-troopers, of the ‘handsomeness’ of their capture, bawdy jokes as to what Kylo Ren would do to him. Hux had to repeatedly swallow the bile rising in his oesophagus, at the very thought of Kylo looking at the man with anything other than disgust.)

It didn’t matter. The pilot’s stolen tie-fighter had crashed. He was certainly dead. After ordering stormtroopers to the wreckage, in the hopes of finding the little droid who had, in turn, been obviously obsessing Kylo, Hux retired, to his chambers, to rest a few hours.

No sooner had he stepped into the room, running his hand through his hair and loosening his collar, then he heard a knock, on his door. Frowning, he rushed over to the door, undid the bolt and opened it, to Kylo Ren’s fright-helmet staring back at him.

“May I come in?” Said the distorted, metallic voice.                

Hux was tempted to tell him exactly what he could do with himself, but instead opened the door further and allowed him in. Kylo removed the helmet and placed it down on the settee, sitting along the wall, beside him.

“What do you want, Ren?”

Everything about this man felt deeply irritable, from the mournful brown eyes staring back at him, to the rather well constructed black robes, that he had made himself, in emulation of his grandfather, to the husky tones, when he spoke, so different to the cold, metallic voice under the mask. Hux was tired of seeing that face, alight with passion, every night, of the little sparks that entered his body, at the thought of kissing, biting and licking the olive skin.

_How do I stop this? There seems no way to be rid of this!_

“I am confident that the droid, and the map, will be with us very soon.”

“You came in here to tell me that?”

Kylo took a step closer.

“Yes, what?” Hux said, feeling a warm tingling explode in his stomach at the determined, yet vulnerable look on Kylo’s face.

Kylo stepped even closer and leant forward, pressing their lips together. Feeling his entire body now become inflamed with craving, Hux grabbed him around his waist, pulling the muscular body against his, as his tongue eagerly devoured Kylo’s mouth, his mind now blasted to smithereens, but for the thought that finally, he had a willing Kylo Ren in his arms.

They pulled apart, panting.

“Bedroom,” Hux said.

For a moment, a sliver of anticipatory fear crossed Kylo’s face. Hux grabbed his hand, leading him through the living room, to his bedroom, feeling predatory, powerful.

_Once I’m through with him, he’ll never want for another._

Once inside, Kylo climbed onto the bed and lay down, facing up, with a cold, resolute expression in his eyes. Hux felt determined to change it, to a look of pure yearning.

“You’ve finally come to your senses, about us,” Hux said, undoing the intricate buttoning of Kylo’s robes, revelling in the gradual revealing of his flesh.

Unable to resist, he leant forward, kissing and licking the soft flesh over the contours and ridges of his chest, before gently sucking on his nipples, feeling them harden, under his lips. Kylo’s breath started to increase, his hand twisting painfully in Hux’s hair

Yes, yes this was what Hux had been yearning for, what would cease those meddlesome constant thoughts, about Kylo Ren. He pulled open Kylo’s robes, to fully expose his chest and abdomen, and then started kissing down Kylo’s stomach, savouring the soft downy hair beneath his lips. As he unzipped Kylo’s trousers and underwear and pulled them down, it occurred to Hux that he never gave this much emphasis on the pleasure of his partners. Perhaps the reason was that the majority of the time, when it came to intimacy,his partners were male prostitutes. With them, any ‘foreplay’ would involve them arranging themselves into the position that he stipulated.

Hux momentarily wondered if Kylo was a virgin. This was more than possible, considering his lack of popularity amongst the members of the First Order. It was also difficult to imagine his knights, amongst all of the carnage, indulging in sexual relations. But then, he couldn’t entirely be sure.

Kylo’s erection was somewhat larger than what Hux was used to. Hux had never wanted to suck and kiss the rigid flesh, to have another man moan and writhe beneath him, before that moment. He fumbled around in the bedside drawer for the lube and flicked open the cap, squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers, before moving his head down and engulfing Kylo’s erection deep inside his mouth. Kylo’s hips instantly jerked up, as he loudly gasped.

_That’s it. That’s it._

Hux tenderly moved Kylo’s legs apart and entered his finger into his warm opening, as he roughly moved his head up and down Kylo’s erection, eagerly exulting in the firm flesh. As his other hand wandered over the supple flesh of Kylo’s stomach and thighs, he continued moving his finger up, until he felt it press against Kylo’s prostate. Kylo’s panting grew louder, but he still wasn’t moaning, the way that Hux wanted. He looked up, to see Kylo’s head flung back, his chest heaving up and down, hands clutching at the bedsheets.

_No, still not good enough._

He entered another finger inside Kylo, as he continued jabbing at his prostate with the first, continuing to voraciously suck him, moving his erection to the back of his mouth, as his tongue eagerly lathered him. His own now rock hard erection lay encased in his trousers, eager to be free.

Kylo started to whimper, his hand twisting in Hux’s hair, once more, as Hux added a third finger, to the two jabbing inside him.

No, it still wasn’t enough. He needed to be inside him, to claim him.

Hux suddenly pulled his fingers out, earning another gasp, from Kylo and then forwent his erection to move up his body, unzipping his own trousers and pulling the trousers, and his underwear down to his knees, before grabbing Kylo’s underwear and pants and attempting to tear them from his body, only to find himself hampered by Kylo’s boots.

_Don’t try and help me here._

Kylo’s only action was to awkwardly stroked Hux’s back, as Hux moved down, to be closer to the apparatus that were frustrating himself. Hux suspected he then broke a record, in taking off difficult to remove boots, before finally freeing Kylo’s legs and waist of any material. It also occurred to him, that he was still fully clothed, only revealing enough flesh to get to the main act, much like when he took his whores. The thought throbbed straight to his erection, causing it to jolt, in anticipation of what was to come.

“I’m going to have you now,” Hux whispered into his ear, grabbing Kylo’s legs and arranging them around his hips.

No, Kylo Ren was different to any of his whores.

Kylo nodded, brown eyes glittering, face looking somewhat strained.

“Kylo?” Although Hux felt as though his entire body would explode, if he didn’t move inside Kylo’s in that instant, he deliberately stopped moving, trailing a finger along his jaw.

“Do it, Hux. Take me.”

 His entire body trembling, Hux slowly entered his body, feeling Kylo’s abdominal muscles stiffen beneath him. To ease his anxiety, Hux devoured his long neck, his hands running through his silky rich curls. He could feel Kylo’s arms loosely around his back, in another reminder that this wasn’t like his typical intimacy with his whores. Usually his whores would be moaning and telling him how much they loved the sex, how good his ‘cock’ felt inside them, as their hands squeezed and slapped his ass. Kylo’s awkwardness was oddly endearing. Finally bottoming out, Hux collapsed against him, breathing in the soft flesh, at the juncture of his neck and sternum.

“You okay?” Hux asked. Never before had he ever asked those words, while being intimate with another. However, something in Kylo’s nervous fragility forced them out of his mouth. He again wondered if Kylo had been a virgin, before he came to Hux, that night.

“Move for me, Hux… please,” Kylo said. Hux suddenly felt agile fingers through his hair.

“You are extraordinary,” Hux sighed, starting to slowly thrust. Extraordinary was perhaps not the right word. Kylo’s hot tight heat seemed to want to pull Hux deeper and deeper into his body, with every thrust, as though it actively wanted them to join, to meld into each other. Hux started to groan, deliberately angling his thrusts so he repeatedly slammed up against Kylo’s prostate, as his hands devoured every delineation of Kylo’s body; over the hard muscles of his legs, across his stomach, moving up to pinch his nipples. His lips and tongue worked further up, licking, kissing and gently biting his neck and chin, peppering kisses all over his face, moving his tongue into Kylo’s mouth to duel tongues together. Kylo was silent, but for his exaggerated panting, his hands timidly running over Hux’s back and shoulders. Hux found this to be somewhat surprising. He had expected Kylo to be loud and demanding, in bed. Instead, his rather fragile nervousness served to make him even more endearing, to Hux.

_Virgin. Had to be._

Kylo whimpered and suddenly strained against him, thrusting powerfully against his body, as the erection in Hux’s hand pulsated, his opening suddenly clenching around Hux’s own thrusting erection. Feeling the warmth of Kylo’s release between their bodies, Hux groaned louder, thrusting into him in earnest, as he bit down into his neck, before moving up and bracing his hand on his headboard, to increase his vigour. Kylo stared up at him, the usual, convoluted emotions pouring from his dark irises. Slowing down in his thrusts, Hux moved his hand down, tracing down the side of his cheek.

He suddenly realised that he did not want only his body, but his mind, also. Hux suddenly longed for the power that Kylo had, to be able to reach into someone’s mind, to pull out their most treasured of memories. He longed to understand him; his fears, his dreams, his idiosyncrasies. What was his favourite book? His favourite piece of artwork?

_Let me in, Kylo Ren._

 Feeling himself build in intensity, Hux braced his hands on the headboard once more and thrust harder, groaning loudly, as he was overcome, with ecstasy of such ferocity that his entire body shook with desire, as he emptied his semen deep into the man beneath him. Feeling tremors still rippling through him, he collapsed down against Kylo, revelling in the taste of the warm sweaty flesh overlaying his left clavicle. Lazily, Hux pulled out, raining kisses on Kylo’s chest.

“Well, that was actually a lot better than I thought it would be,” Kylo said. “How about if next time, I be the one to dominate?”

Hux felt his very satisfied penis already jerk a little at the promise of a ‘next time’.

“If you insist.”

“I should get back to work,” Kylo said, sitting up, and reaching for his trousers and underwear. Hux pulled his own underwear and trousers up and did up the fly. “Barely a hair out of place. How very you,” Kylo smirked. “I would expect you to be fully naked next time General. It’s only fair.”

“That can certainly be arranged.”

Hux was determined to have this ‘next time’ very soon. He reached out and tenderly gripped Kylo’s shoulder, memorising the sultry face, that had mesmerized him for so long.

“I should take a shower.” Hux gave in, to the temptation to lean across and kiss him on his pouty lips. “Would you like to join me?”

 “Actually, we are quite dirty now, aren’t we?” Kylo said. “Has this resolved your ‘problem’ with me?”

“It will only be resolved with a lot more intimacy,” Hux fired back.

“How about we just start with a shower?” Kylo said.

Hux was more than happy to appease him. Although he suspected that ‘resolving’ his problem with more sex was possibly going to make him feel even more obsessed with the Dark Jedi.

On the balance, Hux was more than happy continue intimacy, with a willing Kylo Ren.

“Alright, shower first,” Hux said, deciding that if Kylo was 'dirty' now, he was more than willing to soap him down.

 


End file.
